a little bit of paradise
by gothic goddess 14
Summary: the titans are headed to hawaii! but who sent them this free trip and why? Starrob and bbrae. COMPLETE
1. Invite

Hi everyone! I'm back with another story. Please review me and make me happy.

Chapter 1 "invite."

"It was a typical day in Titans Tower. Raven was sitting on the couch reading one of her books. Cyborg was working on his 'baby'. Robin was training just waiting to see Slade again. Starfire was playing with Silkie. And Beast Boy, well no one knew where he was.

Suddenly the tower's doors burst open revealing the green changeling. He was holding a sack full of mail that was taller than he was. "MAILS HERE!" He yelled voice ringing throughout the tower.

Raven glanced up at him annoyed. "Must you be so loud!"

Beast Boy thought about this for a moment. "Yes." He replied.

"Yo, what's wrong I thought I heard someone scream." Asked Cyborg running into the main room with an oily rag in one hand and a wrench in the other.

"That would be Beast Boy." Said Raven not looking up from her book.

"What's up B?" Asked Cyborg.

"Mails here!" Said Beast Boy happily.

"Dude, you pulled me away from my baby just to read the mail." Fumed Cyborg.

Beast Boy laughed Sheepishly. "Umm…yes?"

Cyborg grunted and turned around. He was just about to go through the door when Robin and Starfire raced through the door.

"What's going on in here?" Asked Robin.

"Ask brainless and bolts." Said Raven still not taking her eyes away from her book.

"Robin, please who is this brainless and bolts that friend Raven speaks of?" Asked Starfire.

"I think she's talking about Beast Boy and Cyborg Star." Said Robin smiling at the Alien.

"Oh." Said Starfire. She looked around the room till her eyes rested on the giant mailbag that laid on the floor. "The mail has arrived." She squeaked flying over to the sack and digging around for anything that looked interesting.

"Man, why do we always get so much mail?" Asked Cyborg.

"They're probably all from my adoring fans." Said Beast Boy.

"Riiiiiiight." Said Cyborg. "So, Star did you find anything interesting?"

"Hmmmm…please what is a How-I-E?" Asked Starfire turning the letter upside-down as if by some magical coincidence it would appear right to her if she held it differently.

Robin peered over her shoulder and chuckled a little bit. "Oh, Starfire it says Hawaii."

"Please what is this Hawaii and why did it send us a letter to visit it?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Dude, were going to Hawaii?" Yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Beast Boy it's probably not really an invitation." Said Robin.

"Yeah I guess your right." Said Beast Boy. "So where's all of my fan mail?" He asked tossing out letters from the bag.

"But what is a Hawaii?" Asked Starfire.

"It's a place Star." Said Robin. "More like an island."

"Oh, why does friend Beast Boy wish to go there?" Asked Starfire again.

"Dude." Beast Boy chimed in. "It's awesome there, sand, sun, surf, and those coconuts that you drink out of."

"Please why do you wish to drink out of a fruit?" Asked Starfire.

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Don't know?"

"Basically it's a beach." Said Raven finally closing her book and standing up.

"May we go?" Asked Starfire turning to Robin.

"Starfire, I don't really think that it's a real invite I mean-." Began Robin.

"Than we are not suppose to use these?" Asked Starfire pulling out 5 plane tickets.

"Uhhh…OK?" Said Robin confused. "But who would protect the city?"

"We could always call the titans east, I'm sure they'll send some people over." Said Cyborg shrugging.

Robin thought about this for a while. "Who sent them? I mean what if it's a trap?"

Beast Boy grabbed the tickets from Starfire's hands. "It just says from your number one fan. See told ya I had plenty of fans."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Well…" Robin said. Starfire looked at him her eyes were filled with hope. "Why not." Said Robin. "Besides we all could use a vacation anyway."

"Oh wonderful!" Yelled Starfire giving Robin one of her bone crushing hugs. Robin blushed.

"When are we leaving?" Asked Raven not sounding to enthused.

Beast Boy looked at the plane tickets. "TOMORROW!" He yelled. "Doesn't anyone check the mail around here!"

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Raven.

Beast boy stopped running around the room and froze. "Calm down! Raven we only have 20 hours to pack and get ready to leave!" He yelled.

Raven rolled her eyes at him and grabbed a ticket from his hand. "I'll see you guys latter." And with that she left the room.

Beast boy caught a quick glimpse at the seat she was sitting at and took the ticket with the seat next to her. "OK, well I'm gonna go…uhhh…pack to…yeah…bye!" Beast Boy ran out of the room leaving the other 3 tickets behind him.

Robin shook his head and picked them up. "Here you go Star pick a seat."

Starfire pulled out seat number 34B. "Robin do you wish to sit beside me?" Asked Starfire pointing to one of the other tickets.

Robin smiled at her. "Sure." He said taking the ticket and handing the other one to Cyborg.

Cyborg looked at his ticket and back at Robin's ticket. "Yo, who sent these?" he asked.

"I don't know why?" Asked Robin.

"Why do I have to sit so far away from ya'll?" He asked showing them his ticket. Number 58B.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe there weren't any more seats left."

"I guess." Said Cyborg. "Oh well I better get to packing." He said and walked away.

"I wish to also pack. I shall see you latter Robin." Said Starfire and flew out the door.

Robin stared at his ticket for a while shook his head and headed to his room to also pack.

TT

OK that was chapter one please review and tell me your opinion.

gothicgoddess14


	2. Long ride there

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. OK I won't keep you waiting anymore here's chapter two.

Note: this chapter contains a weird little boy and an evil dog. You'll find out if you read it.

Chapter 2 "Long ride there."

"Are we there yet?" asked Beast Boy bouncing up and down in his seat.

"No." Said Robin.

"…Now?" He asked again.

"Beast Boy what do you think?" Asked Raven.

"…..Ummm…yes?" Said Beast Boy shyly.

"NO!" Yelled all of the titans simultaneously. Beast boy slumped in his seat he had finally given up after a half an hour of bugging his teammates to tell him if they had arrived at the airport yet. Actually he knew that they weren't even close to the airport when he had started to bug them but he just liked to annoy them anyway.

"Starfire don't touch tha-No don't-would you stop it!" Yelled Cyborg.

Starfire was poking at different objects in the car. She stopped and looked up at Cyborg innocently. "I am sorry friend Cyborg, I was merely inspecting the different gadgets on your baby." Starfire paused. "Ohhhhh what does this button do?" Starfire exclaimed, reaching out and pressing a shinny red button.

"NO!" Yelled Cyborg.

Suddenly rocket-like jet packs popped out of the back of the car. "Uh oh." Said Cyborg. They took off flying down the street and landed at a large airport.

"Hey…were here!" Yelled Beast Boy happily.

Once inside the titans boarded their plane and got ready for take off. The order was this from left to right: Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg, who was somewhere behind them in the back.

Beast Boy looked around, the plane was just about to take off just a few more passengers had to get on then they would reach paradise. His gaze rested upon the purple-haired girl who sat beside him. Once again she was reading but something seemed different about her today she seemed almost happy, OK maybe that was a little to far but she didn't seem as depressed as usual.

Raven peered up from her book. He was staring at her…why was he staring at her? "What?" She asked in her same monotonous voice as always.

"Oh…I…was uhh…nothing." Beast Boy said quickly.

"Weirdo." Mumbled Raven. Beast Boy's ears drooped slightly but he figured that today nothing was going to bring him down.

"Excuse Me." said a plump lady looking down at Starfire and Robin. "But I believe you're in my seats."

"Seats?" Questioned Starfire. "But why do you need two you are just one person."

"My dear, my little Poopsy needs a seat." Said the lady pulling out a tiny dog from her rather large bag.

"Awww he is so adorable!" Squeaked Starfire. "I have a pet also, please would you like to meet him?"

The lady looked a little fearful of Starfire but nodded anyway.

Starfire smiled brightly and pulled out Silkie from her bag. "This is my pet silkworm, his name is Silkie! Would you like to pet him?" Asked Starfire politely.

"Goodness gracious NO!" She shrieked.

"He is harmless." Said Starfire attempting to have the lady pet him again.

"Uhh…Star I don't think she really wants too, not all people like worms." Said Robin.

Starfire sighed sadly. "OK Robin." She said putting Silkie away.

The lady cleared her throat rather loudly. "Excuse me but you two are still in my seats."

"Look, our plane tickets say that were supposed to be in these seats and that's where were staying." Declared Robin.

"Well we'll just see about that." Said the lady storming off down the isle.

"Robin that lady was quite odd yes?" Asked Starfire.

Robin laughed. "Yeah Star, but I really don't think that we've seen the last of her." He said.

"But why did she not like Silkie? Is there something wrong with him?" asked Starfire pulling Silkie out of her bag and inspecting him.

"No I don't think there's anything wrong with Silkie, Star." Said Robin smiling at her.

"Then there is something wrong with the lady?" Asked Starfire.

Robin opened his mouth to respond but before he could speak the plump lady came stomping down the isle with a flight attendant at her heals.

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Robin.

"What seems to be the problem." Scoffed the lady. "You know perfectly well what's wrong, you two are in my seats."

"Well it seems we may have made a mistake with the tickets." Said the flight attendant. "May I see your tickets please?" She asked.

Robin, Starfire, and the lady all pulled out their tickets and shoved them in the flight attendant's face. She looked at all four tickets and sighed. " Well it seems that we have made a mistake." She said.

"Look I specifically asked for these seats and this is where I'm going to sit!" Said the lady.

The flight attendant looked at her clipboard. "Well it seems we have two seats open in first class if that's OK with you two." She asked looking at Robin and Starfire.

"Robin what is this class of first which this woman speaks of." Asked Starfire.

"Well-." Began Robin.

"It's awesome!" Yelled Beast Boy who was obviously board not talking to anyone. "They have fancy seats that massage you and all of these yes sir and no sir waiters that obey your every word!"

"Oh that sounds most joyful! Robin we must go." Said Starfire turning to Robin.

"I guess we could." Said Robin shrugging.

"You know I could take those seats if you two want to sit with your friends." Said the lady gesturing to Raven and Beast Boy.

"Oh no mam you ordered those seats special and that's where you are going to sit!" Said the flight attendant.

Beast Boy chuckled. The lady sent him a glare and sat down plopping her dog beside her.

"Well OK I guess we'll take those seats." Said Robin.

"Wonderful! Robin we must hurry." Said Starfire pulling him down the isle.

Beast Boy laughed and looked back over at Raven she was engrossed in her book. he wondered if she even knew that Starfire and Robin left. He turned to his left and looked down at the little dog. "Well hi there little fella." He said reaching down to pat the dog on the head. Not smart. The dog grabbed hold of his hand with its mouth and bit him…hard.

"OWWWW!" yelled Beast Boy pulling his hand away from the dog.

"Nice, Beast Boy real nice, not even a minute after the plane takes off and you're already finding some way to annoy everyone around you." Said Raven.

"Hey it's not my fault that, that dog is evil." Said Beast Boy glaring at the dog.

"My poopsy is not evil." Said the lady. "She just doesn't like it when people touch her."

"Sounds like man's best friend." Said Beast Boy sarcastically.

**Cyborg:**

Cyborg looked out the window as the plane took off. He was board he knew he would be board. There was no one to talk too and nothing to do.

Cyborg turned his gaze to the front. There was a little boy around the age of 4 or 5 staring at him.  
"Hey." Said Cyborg.

"Hi mister!" Said the little boy. "My names Jim but my friends call me Jimmy, do YOU wanna be my friend?"

"Uhhh…" Said Cyborg.

" Do you know where baby's come from? What's two plus two? Can the sky fall? I mean who holds it up? Why are you made of medal? Or is it tin? And why are you just staring at me it's kinda creepy. Are you OK mister?" Asked the little boy.

"Yeah I'm fine kid." Said Cyborg.

"I TOLD you its Jimmy." Said Jimmy smiling widely at him, he almost looked insane.

"Right…Jimmy." Said Cyborg still board out of his mind.

"I can see up your nose." Said Jimmy. "Did you know that the average person has 2,500 hairs up their nose?…"

And the questions continued.

Robin and Starfire: 

Starfire gasped. "Robin this is marvelous is it not?" Starfire asked as she gazed around the plane.

"Yeah, lets just take our seats all right?" Said Robin.

"Right this way." Said the flight attendant leading them to a pair of seats. "And if you need anything just press that button."

"This one?" Asked Starfire pushing the button.

"Yes." Said the flight attendant.

Suddenly a man in a fancy tuxedo appeared. "May I help you?" he asked Starfire picking up her hand and kissing it lightly. Robin glared at the man.

"Umm…I was merely testing the machine." Said Starfire confused.

"Than what do I owe the pleasure of meeting yo-." Began the waiter.

"Umm…excuse me hi." Said Robin popping up in front of the waiter. "Yeah I'd like a soda."

"We have no soda." Said their waiter.

"Then I'll have a water." said Robin not really caring what he had to drink as long as the waiter left Starfire alone.

"Anything for you?" Asked the waiter looking at Starfire.

"Do you have mustard?" She asked.

Robin slapped his hand over his face.

"Umm…did I hear her right?" Asked the waiter looking at Robin. Robin nodded.

"Do you not have mustard?" Asked Starfire. She looked from the waiter to Robin. "Is something wrong? On my planet it is considered a beverage." Said Starfire.

"Planet?" Asked the waiter.

"Yes." Said Starfire. "Starfire princess of Tameran." She said holding out her hand.

The waiter hesitantly shook it.

Suddenly one of the people nearby piped up. "Did you say princess? Hey everyone there's a princess here!"

"Oh no." Said Robin.

People started to gather around Starfire.

**Beast Boy and Raven:**

"Beast Boy leave that dog alone." Snapped Raven.

"Aww come on Raven I think he's starting to like me." Protested Beast Boy.

"You're kidding right?" Asked Raven. "So far that dog has bit your leg, hand, and has attempted to bite your face. Yeah Beast Boy he's really starting to like you."

Beast Boy turned back to the dog. "Do you like soy peanuts poopsy?" Asked Beast Boy holding out a bag of peanuts in front of the dog.

"Don't you dare feed him those his stomach is very sensitive." Said the plump lady.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and popped a few soy peanuts in his mouth. He watched until the lady looked away and quickly slipped the dog some.

"I wouldn't do that." Said Raven.

"How did you do that! You didn't even look up from that nasty book." Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven glared at him from under her hood. "Just leave the dog alone." She said.

"You can't make me." Beast Boy said.

"Wanna bet." Said Raven. She levitated Beast Boy up out of his seat stood up and sat where he was sitting. Then she placed Beast Boy in her seat.

"Dude no fair!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven smirked. "Whatever."

Beast Boy sighed and looked out the window. "Hey everything looks like little specks from here-oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Raven actually taking her eyes off her book for a moment.

"Not feeling to-." Beast Boy's face got greener than usual.

"You're not gonna-." But before Raven could finish Beast Boy leaned down and…well you know what happened.

"Greeeeat." Said Raven. She looked back at her book there was the little dog sitting on her lap. "Get off now." Said Raven pushing the dog off her. The dog hopped back on. "NO." Said Raven firmly. The dog tilted his head to the side. Raven groaned. "Go to Beast Boy." She told the dog. It still didn't listen.

"What is it with you and dogs?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No idea." Said Raven.

TT TT

OK that was chapter two I hoped you liked it. Chapter three should be up whenever I get done writing it.

Be like Starfire and press the button. REVIEW!

Gothicgoddess14


	3. Reaching paradise

OK here's another chapter. It took me a while to think this one up. Anyway please read and review.

Chapter 3 "Reaching paradise."

The plane landed gracefully on the ground.

"All right!" Yelled Beast Boy looking out the window.

"Beast Boy calm down." Said Raven sending a death glare to the little dog that sat beside her. The dog looked up at her happily and wagged his tail.

"Why does it like you so much?" Asked Beast Boy tilting his head to the side.

"I don't know but I want to get as far away from it as possible so lets go." Said Raven grabbing Beast Boy and pulling him out of his seat.

They quickly exited the plane and waited for their remaining friends. After about 5 minutes they spotted Cyborg. A little boy no older than 5 was bouncing up and down beside him. The little boy's mother was trying to get him to follow her but the boy seemed very interested in Cyborg. But by the look on Cyborg's face he obviously didn't feel the same.

"Hey Cy!" yelled Beast Boy running up to Cyborg. "Who's your friend?"

"My names Jimmy!" Yelled the little boy happily. "Cyborg's my bestest friend!"

Beast Boy laughed. Jimmy's mom continued to pull him away but the little boy kept struggling to go back. "MOMMY!" wailed Jimmy. "I DON'T WANNA!" He shrieked. Beast Boy and Cyborg covered their ears. Raven stared at the boy as if nothing was going on.

"I'm sure you'll see your friend again honey." Said Jimmy's mother through clenched teeth, still trying to pull him away.

"I will?" Jimmy's face brightened. Cyborg slapped his hand over his face. "COOL!" he yelled. "OK see you latter!" yelled Jimmy following his mom to their hotel.

"Ummm…who was that kid?" Asked Raven.

"Don't…ask." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Whatever." He looked around. "Hey, where's Robin and Star?"

Just than before anyone could say anything there was loud cheering coming from the plane. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven turned towards the noise. A large crowd of rich-looking people came trooping out carrying a girl that they all seemed to recognize.

"Is that…" Began Raven.

"Starfire?" Asked Cyborg.

The crowd began to walk over to where the titans were standing and lifted Starfire down.

"Umm…thank you all very much but this was not necessary, really." Said Starfire clasping her hands together and smiling.

"Anything for a princess." Said one of the rich-looking people.

"Oh, well thank you." Said Starfire again.

The crowd turned and left. "Umm…Starfire I think your forgetting something." Said Raven pointing to the ground.

Starfire looked at the ground. There was Robin sprawled out on the ground and footprints on his face.

Starfire gasped. "Robin are you injured?" She asked.

"Just a little." Squeaked Robin.

"Dude, get up I wanna hit the beach today." Said Beast Boy.

"Friend Beast Boy why do you wish to 'hit' the beach? Did it do something bad?" Asked Starfire.

"No star it's an expression." Said Beast Boy. "Now can we please get going!" He yelled.

Robin stood up and brushed himself off. "First we have to find our hotel." Said Robin.

"Do we even know where we're staying?" Asked Cyborg.

"Say's it right here." Said Robin holding up a small slip of paper. "The Palm Inn." (A/N: I couldn't think of a name, it's the best thing I could come up with.)

"Well what are we waiting for…let's move!" Yelled Beast Boy.

**The Palm Inn:**

The titans made their way to their hotel. They finally reached a large elaborate-looking hotel.

"It says this is the place." Said Robin.

"Wow, whoever sent these tickets to Hawaii must really like us." Said Cyborg.

"I told you that my fans loved me." Said Beast Boy.

"You don't even know if it was one of your fans moron there was no address." Said Raven.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Right…well whoever sent them sure likes us."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Asked Cyborg.

Raven groaned. "Can we please just go inside and unpack?" She asked.

Robin nodded. The titans walked up to a desk in the front of the hotel. "Hi. Umm…were looking for a room."

"Name." Asked to man at the counter.

"Robin…our reservations might be under the titans." Said Robin.

"Ahhh…yes…here you are room 503 on the 5th floor." Said the man handing Robin a key.

"Thanks." Said Robin taking the key. They headed to the elevator. Once inside the elevator Cyborg pushed the button to go to the 5th floor. Starfire gazed around the elevator it was brightly lit with dark pink wallpaper. She liked this place already and she hadn't even 'hit' the beach yet.

The elevator doors opened and they walked down the hall to their room, they put the key in the hole and turned to knob. Their room was beautiful. There was a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway that led to 3 separate rooms.

"Oh, this looks most pleasant." Said Starfire. She turned to Robin. "Please where am I to put my case of suit."

"I think there are some rooms in the back. Umm…why don't you and Raven room together." Said Robin.

"You mean like….roommates?" Asked Raven.

"Exactly." Said Robin.

Raven sighed. "Fine, come on Starfire." Said Raven dragging her luggage to the back. They found a room that suited both of them nicely. It was light purple with two beds both had dark purple bedspreads. A bathroom with a tub and a shower. There was a desk, two dressers, and a closet.

"So…" Said Cyborg after the girls had both went into their room. "Who's gonna get their own room?"

As soon as Cyborg said those words all three boys raced down the hall trying to get their own room.

"Yo, I'm the one who was left alone on the flight there you guys owe me!" Yelled Cyborg.

"So! I'm the leader here I deserve the room!" Yelled Robin.

"Excuse me! Whose fans sent these tickets?" Yelled beast Boy.

"For the last time we don't know who sent them!" Yelled Raven from her room.

Beast Boy laughed nervously. This gave the others a chance to escape inside the room but Beast Boy wouldn't give up so easily. He turned into a rat and tried crawling into the room. Then a thought hit Cyborg. If they want the room so badly let them have it. He pushed them inside and ran to the other empty room locking the door behind him.

Robin and Beast Boy peeked their heads out of the door.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Asked Robin.

"Dude, why didn't I?" Asked Beast Boy.

They both shrugged and went into their room to unpack.

Robin and Beast Boy's room was a tan colored room with two beds and their own bathroom also. They had a dresser and a closet too store their clothes in.

Cyborg's room was blue with two beds which Cyborg pushed together to make one huge bed for himself. He had his own bathroom, a desk and a dresser, which he really didn't need to use sense he was part robot after all.

The titans hurried to unpack as fast as they could. The sooner they unpacked the sooner they could get to the beach.

So…what do you think? This wasn't the best chapters but chapter 4 will be better. Anyway chapter 4 will be up soon.

REVIEW! Please!

Gothicgoddess14


	4. Sand, sun, and surf

Hey everyone sorry about the long awaited update. Please read and review.

Chapter 4 "sand, sun, and surf."

"RAVEN, STARFIRE HURRY UP!" Yelled Beast Boy banging impatiently on the girl's door.

"Just one moment more please!" Yelled Starfire.

"Come on how long does it take?" asked Beast Boy.

"OK I am ready to go now!" Starfire yelled sprinting out of the room.

Robin's jaw dropped. Starfire was wearing a purple string bikini with small diamonds and sequins on it.

"Dude, Robin stop drooling over Star and lets-where's Raven?" Beast Boy frantically started to pound on the door again.

"She said she was not coming." Said Starfire shrugging.

"What?" Asked Cyborg. "Is she nuts. We're in HAWII!"

"She said that she's not wearing the suit of bathing that I picked out for her." Said Starfire.

"Raven let you pick out a bathing suit for her?" Asked Robin.

"Yes, all she told me was to buy black." Said Starfire.

"I'm afraid to ask…what did you buy her Star?" Asked Robin. But before Starfire could answer Beast Boy pounded on the door once again.

"COME ON RAVEN!" He whined.

"No." Came Raven's monotone voice from inside the room.

"PLEEEEEEEASE!" Moaned Beast Boy.

"I said NO!" Said Raven. A vase on a nearby table blew up.

"Oh, come on Raven whatever Starfire bought you can't be that bad…can it?" Asked Cyborg.

The door swiftly opened and Raven came out, her cloak tightly wrapped around her. She walked past her friends and stood at the door. "Well if you guys are making me go come on." Said Raven.

"Ummm…OK ya'll let's go." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy perked up and ran out the door as fast as he could run.

"Raven why do you wish to wear your cloak, do you not like the suit of bathing that I picked out for you?" Asked Starfire.

Raven sent Starfire a glare. " When I told you to pick me up a bathing suit, this wasn't what I had in mind." Said Raven.

"Why not?" Asked Starfire.

"Because I don't think it's something I would have picked out." Said Raven.

"I do not understand." Said Starfire still confused.

Raven groaned. "STARFIRE YOU BOUGHT ME A BIKINI!" Yelled Raven. Several objects in the room blew up.

Robin and Cyborg sweat-dropped. "Uhhh…Raven could you not blow anything else up." Asked Robin.

Raven glared at Robin and sighed. "Fine, can we please just get this over with." Said Raven.

"Umm…yeah come on ya'll we need to go find BB before he gets lost in this place." Said Cyborg.

"How could someone get lost in this place?" Asked Robin.

"Trust me BB could. Don't you remember our first year at Titans Tower?" Asked Cyborg.

"Who could forget that year it took Beast Boy like 5 months not to lose his way." Said Raven.

"Oh, I remember that it was very humorous." Said Starfire. She paused and looked to Robin. "Robin may we please go to the beach now?" She asked.

"Sure Star come on." Said Robin.

"How are we supposed to find Beast Boy?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg shrugged and ran after Robin and Star. Raven followed behind them still clutching her cloak tight to get body.

When they finally got down to the lobby Beast Boy was standing there arms folded across his chest, looking like he was going to kill. "What took you guys so long I've been waiting for 5 whole minutes!" he yelled waving his arms in the air.

"Sorry about that B we-." Began Cyborg.

"I don't care you guys are here now so lets move!" Said Beast Boy running through the door.

"Umm…he does know that he just ran into a closet right?" Asked Raven.

"Friend Beast Boy do most people hide in closets before they go the beach?" Asked Starfire tapping on the door.

Beast Boy opened the door and laughed nervously. "I-I knew that was the closet I just…ummm…I-."

"It's OK B we know your loss of memory." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy glared at him.

"So you guys ready to go to the beach now?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy's mood perked up as he darted out the (right) door.

**At the beach:**

"Does anyone see a good spot?" Asked Robin looking around the beach.

"THERE!" Yelled Beast Boy pointing to an open spot. He quickly ran to the spot and claimed it.

"Oh this is most wonderful!" said Starfire looking around the beach. The water was perfectly clear, small waves lapped over the white sand, and there were some palm trees near the ocean. To Starfire it looked like a dream.

"Yo Robin I'll play you in some beach volleyball, loser buys lunch!" Yelled Cyborg racing to an open volleyball net.

"You're on!" Yelled Robin running after him.

Starfire giggled and followed. Beast Boy was just about to run after them when he saw that Raven wasn't coming. " Don't you wanna play some volleyball?" Asked Beast Boy tilting his head to the side.

"No." Said Raven.

"Oh, do you wanna go in the ocean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"No." said Raven again.

"Get a tan, build a sand castle, do ANYTHING?" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven gave him an odd look and nodded. "Yes, I'm going to do something." She dug into the beach basket and pulled out her book.

Beast Boy groaned loudly. "Come on you can read anytime! Were in Hawaii do something fun!" he yelled.

"Reading is fun for Me.," said Raven not looking up at him.

"So you're just gonna sit here and read all day?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy smiled slyly. "Maybe I do."

Raven peered up from her book and gave him another odd look. Out of instinct Beast Boy grabbed her book from her hands and ran across the beach with it.

"BEAST BOY!" Yelled Raven standing up still holding her cloak around her body. "Beast Boy give me the book back now." Said Raven holding out her hand and grasping her cloak with the other.

Beast Boy shook his head stubbornly. "Give it to me." Said Raven.

"No." said Beast Boy.

Raven's eyes glowed a vivid red color. "Beast Boy!" She yelled getting very irritated.

Beast Boy shook his head and turned into a bird. Picking up the book with his talons he flew up the tree.

Back at the volleyball court Cyborg was having a pretty tough time. The score was Robin and Star: 228 Cyborg: 0

"Come…on…ya'll." Said Cyborg panting. "2…against one…isn't fair!"

Robin laughed. "You said we'd play to 300 and that's what were playing to." He said smiling.

"Oh, come-." Began Cyborg.

Suddenly a loud shrilling voice filled the air. "CYBORG! HEY IT'S MY BEST FRIEND CYBORG!" yelled the voice.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." Said Cyborg closing his eye. When he opened his eye there was a little 4 year old boy standing in front of him smiling at him insanely.

Robin and Starfire stifled their laughter. "Hey are you playing volleyball? I love volleyball can I play?" he asked.

"Well uhh…Jimmy right? Look kid this game might be a little tough for you to play." Said Cyborg scratching the back of his head.

Jimmy stared at him dully. "I can play." He said.

"Look if you get hurt-." Began Cyborg.

"I ain't gonna get hurt!" Snapped Jimmy. "Hey lady throw me the ball." He said looking at Starfire.

Starfire tossed him the ball. Jimmy smiled evilly and served the ball. SMACK! It landed in the sand Robin and Starfire didn't even have enough time to touch it. All 3 titans staired at the boy open-mouthed. "What?" Asked Jimmy looking around. "Is there something on my face?"

The titans shook their heads. "Then pass me the ball masked man it's my serve! Yelled Jimmy.

x x x

"For the last time Beast Boy GIVE ME THE BOOK!" Yelled Raven making the palm tree sway a little bit.

Beast Boy, now in human form, laughed from on top of the tree.

"That's it I'm coming up there." She said levitating up to the top of the tree. But on the way up a problem occurred. Raven's cloak got snagged on the tree and she found that pulling it was not a good idea. She tugged on the cloak and it ripped. The cloak slid off her and landed on the ground. Raven glared at Beast Boy then she remembered what she was wearing. Raven let out a scream and fell into the ocean getting completely soaked.

Beast Boy blinked a few times. _Was Raven wearing what I think she was wearing? _He snapped out of his trance and jumped out of the tree landing firmly on the ground. "Rae?" He asked extending a hand for her to grab onto.

Raven glared at him and got up without his help. "DON'T call me Rae." She said coldly.

"Look Rae…ven…I'm sorry I didn't mean to-." Began Beast Boy.

"Why are you always bugging me!" She snapped.

"Raven I-." He began again.

"I don't care just stay away from me!" She yelled.

"But Raven I-."

"I don't care anymore, don't answer me OK…just leave me ALONE!" she yelled grabbing her book from his hands and walking away from him.

"I only bug you because I care…I love you." He said whispering the last part.

"Yo B come on Robin's buying us lunch." Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy spun around and let out a loud scream jumping backwards into the water.

"Umm…B?" Said Cyborg.

Beast Boy popped out of the ocean and spit water out of his mouth. "Oh…heh…hey Cy…how long have you been uh, standing there."

"I just came over now…why?" Asked Cyborg.

"Nothing I mean nevermind I-so what were you saying Robin's buying lunch?" Said Beast Boy laughing nervously.

"Yeah I totally kicked his spiky-haired butt in volleyball." Said Cyborg.

"With the help of me!" Said a tiny voice from behind Cyborg.

"Who's that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Do you remember that little kid on the plane that was-." Began Cyborg.

"JIMMY!" Yelled the boy. "And too let you know you only won because of me!" Said Jimmy laughing.

Cyborg smiled sheepishly. "Yeah he did help a little." Said Cyborg.

"A LITTLE!" Yelled Jimmy. "Excuse me but you couldn't even hit the ball!" he spat.

"OK fine you win!" Yelled Cyborg. "OK so I owe you one kid." Said Cyborg.

"Cool! What do you owe me?" Asked Jimmy.

"Uhhh…I don't know pick something." Said Cyborg shrugging.

"I'll think about it and get back to you." Said Jimmy giving him one of his insane smiles.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked fearfully at the small boy. "Right so where are we going for lunch?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg shrugged. "I don't know but we better hurry or they'll leave without us!" Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him across the beach.

OK. So this chapters done please review. If you review I'll update.

Gothicgoddess14


	5. heck no he won't go

Sorry if this took so long. Please read and review!

Chapter 5 'heck no he won't go.'

Robin, Star, Cyborg, and Beast Boy stood in front of a shack type of place. Raven had refused to come, actually she refused to do anything with them ever again. But they figured she'd eventually get over it.

Beast Boy starred up at the restaurant. It was a rather large place with a giant crab resting on the roof. Then a thought hit him. "Hey! What kind of restaurant is this anyway?" he asked.

Robin laughed nervously. "Well it's kinda…ummm…you see Beast Boy…"

"It's a seafood restaurant! You were gonna make me eat fish!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Cyborg looked at Robin and Starfire nervously. "Well…uhhh…see you two inside." Said Cyborg running into the small shack.

"Friend Beast Boy it was the only place we could find that was close to our location. Please do not be mad." Said Starfire.

"Nah, I'm not mad. But no way am I going in there!" Snapped Beast Boy pointing at the restaurant.

"Suit yourself." Said Robin shrugging. "Come on star."

"Wait!" Yelled Beast Boy. "How am I spose to get home!" He whined.

"I believe the proper term would be…walk?" Said Starfire. Robin and her walked into the restaurant.

Beast Boy sighed and turned around. "Fine I'll walk back to the hotel." He grumbled. He walked away mumbling something about cannibals.

xxx

"Let's see…do you have anything with meat, meat, and…more meat?" Asked Cyborg.

The waitress looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry sir but this is a seafood restaurant." She replied.

Cyborg stared at her blankly. "What's your point?" He asked.

"We…don't…serve…meat." Said the waitress slowly.

"Oh……YOU DON'T SERVE MEAT! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Cyborg shut up!" Snapped Robin.

"Please Robin. Why is friend Cyborg as you said before making a 'fool' of himself?" Asked Starfire tilting her head to the side.

Cyborg glared at Robin and then looked back to the waitress. "I'm sorry but I'll be taking my appetite elsewhere!" said Cyborg standing up and walking out the door.

Robin banged his head on the table.

"Robin you are…okay?" Asked Starfire poking him lightly.

Robin looked at Starfire and sighed. "Yeah Star I'm fine…so do you want to leave too?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head. "No…I wish to stay with you." She said Smiling.

Robin blushed.

"Ahem." Said the waitress tapping her foot. "If you two are staying I would recommend you eat something."

Robin laughed nervously. "Right."

xxx

Beast Boy found his way to the hotel after getting lost twice. He walked inside and went directly to Robin and his room and went inside shutting the door behind him. He was hoping to maybe see Raven. He desperately wanted to apologize to her for what had happened earlier that day. But he didn't see her anywhere. He even knocked on her door but there was no answer.

"Great…she probably hates you now." Mumbled Beast Boy.

He flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. "She hates you. She probably doesn't ever want to see your face again." Said Beast Boy mumbling to himself.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door. Beast Boy's ears perked up and he sprung up from the bed. They knocked again. Beast Boy didn't answer; he didn't know what to do. He had a pretty good feeling that it was Raven but he didn't know what to say to her.

"Beast Boy."

Yep, he was right it was Raven.

"Beast Boy come on I know you're in there."

Beast Boy Stared stupidly at the door expecting the door to open. But it didn't.

"Look Beast Boy I came here to…I know I'm not usually…I'm sorry."

"She's sorry?" Whispered Beast Boy.

"You were just trying to get me to have a little fun. Though you know I can't. You still tried so…" Raven never got to finish her sentence. Beast Boy opened the door and smiled at her. "You know I really don't know why you're sorry I mean I shouldn't have grabbed your book from y-."

"It's okay really." Said Raven.

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment. "What made you change your mood so quickly?" He asked.

"I…I had a chat with my emotions…and they told me some things…there's a knew one." Said Raven.

"A new emotion?" Asked Beast Boy. "Which one is it?"

"Oh, well it's not really new…I mean it's been there before but…it left and…now it's back-wait why are we talking about this anyway." Said Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know…I wonder what the others are doing right now."

xxx

"I can't believe they embarrassed me like that." Said Robin poking at his lobster. "If anyone from Jump City was here at the time Cyborg stomped outta here I would be ruined."

"Friend Robin do not do the beating up of yourself." Said Starfire looking at the crab on his plate.

"Yeah I guess-."

Suddenly Starfire screamed and jumped backwards.

"What's wrong Star?" Asked Robin looking at the Tamaren princess on the ground.

"It was staring at me." Whispered Starfire pointing to the crab.

Robin chuckled a little. "Star it's OK. It's dead see." Said Robin picking up the crab and tossing it back and forth in his hands. But just when the crab was about to land in Robin's left hand it reached out its claw and grabbed his finger. Robin let out a high-pitched scream and flung the crab across the room.

Starfire looked from the crab to Robin. "I believe that it was not dead." Said Starfire.

"What kind of place is this?" Asked Robin. "Come on Star lets get outta here before my lobster comes alive."

Starfire stared at his plate with a fearful look on her face. She was just about to reply when Robin pulled her out of the door.

xxx

Beast Boy sighed for the hundredth time that day.

"Must you do that every minute!" Snapped Raven.

"I'm board, tired, and hungry. That's not a very good combination for me Raven." Said Beast Boy.

"Why didn't you get something to eat with the others?" Asked Raven.

"Because their cannibals! They wanted me to eat meat! OK well technically it was fish but still!" Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you just order a pizza or something?" She asked.

"I never thought of that." Said Beast Boy.

"Figures." Mumbled Raven.

Beast Boy stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go check out the pool, you wanna come Rae…ven?"

Raven glared at him.

"Heh, guess not. Well umm I'll see you latter. Bye!" yelled Beast Boy and ran out the door.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I just hope he doesn't get lost again." She mumbled to herself.

Raven sighed. She wouldn't admit it but she was board. "Oh well I should probably take this opportunity to meditate after all it may never be this quite again." She levitated up in the air and chanted her 3 words.

After about 10 minutes of meditating there was a clinking sound from the door. Raven opened one eye and looked around. There was no one there. She shrugged it off and shut her eyes again.

_Click_

There it was again. Raven stood up and looked around walking from room to room. "Hello? Is someone there?" Raven looked down at the ground a shadow was right next to her. She spun around only to find that no one was there. "B-Beast Boy? Cyborg? Robin? Starfire?" She waited to see if anyone answered. No one did.

"You're not scaring me!" She snapped.

"Oh but Raven, I believe I am."

"No." Whispered Raven. She spun around to come face to face with Slade.

GASP! OK tell me what you think!

Gothicgoddess14


	6. The prophecy

"_No." Whispered Raven. She spun around to come face to face with Slade._

Chapter 6 'the prophecy'

"Why Raven, you didn't think I would forget about you so easily." Said Slade.

Raven backed away from him. But whenever she would back up Slade would come forward. "Stay back." Said Raven her hands now glowing with a black light.

Slade chuckled. "Don't tell me your going to try to fight me alone." He trapped her into a corner.

Raven let a small gasp escape her lips but remained calm. "I will fight you. And I **will** win." Said Raven. She blasted Slade with power and he flew to the other side of the room.

Taking this as an opportunity to escape Raven quickly flew out the hotel room. When she looked behind her Slade was catching up to her. Raven sped up, so did Slade. She kept flying till she reached a wall. It was a dead end. Raven gasped, Slade was drawling closer and closer to her. She quickly sank through the floor to the level below her.

"Raven, Raven, Raven, you didn't think that you could get away from me that easily." Said Slade shaking his head. " The prophecy will be fulfilled."

Raven sat down and covered her ears. "No, no, no." She said over and over.

Slade stood over her. "When will you learn Raven you can not hide from your future." Said Slade. "And until you learn that **he** will continue to send Me." he raised his hand and formed fire around it. He pushed the fire at Raven and sent her through the long glass windows. Slade watched in amusement as Raven fell to the bottom. Lucky for Raven the pool caught her fall.

She plummeted to the bottom of the pool. Raven tried to reach the top to breathe but she found that she was too weak to move. Slade had damaged her badly. She was just about to give up when she felt someone grasp her hand and pull her to the surface.

xxx

"Please Robin what do you call this food again?" Asked Starfire.

"It's ice cream Star. You never had ice cream before?" Asked Robin astonished.

Starfire shook her head and licked at her ice cream cone.

"Wow." Said Robin. " So where do you wanna go now?" He asked.

Starfire looked around. "Please what is that?" Asked Starfire pointing to a boat ride.

Robin blushed. "Oh, uhhh…that's the ummm…the tunnel of love Star." Said Robin who now looked as red as a tomato.

Starfire looked at the ride for a moment. "Oh, it looks most delightful…may we go?" She asked turning to Robin.

"Ummm…sure…I mean if you want to." Said Robin.

"Wonderful!" Yelled Starfire grabbing Robin and running up to the ride. There was a pretty long line but it wasn't so bad. Starfire bounced up and down happily she had no idea that this ride was intended for couples.

When their turn finally came Robin helped Starfire into a large swan boat and they headed down into a heart-shaped tunnel.

Starfire sighed dreamily. Inside the tunnel there were lights, hearts, statues of cupid, and soft music playing in the background.

Robin looked around until his gaze rested on the girl that sat next to him. "Star?" Said Robin.

"Yes?" Asked Starfire taking her gaze away from the rest of the tunnel and looking at the masked boy.

"Umm…theirs something I never told you about this ride." Said Robin.

"What is it?" Asked Starfire.

"Well, you see Star it's kinda meant for couples…you know like boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Robin.

Starfire seemed to look sad for a moment. "Oh, I understand." She said sounding a bit disappointed. Robin seemed to notice.

"It's not like I didn't want to go on the ride with you Star…I was just…telling you." Said Robin.

"I understand." Said Starfire. Her peppy personality suddenly back.

Robin smiled. "Good." There was a long pause Robin could see the end of the tunnel from where he was seated. _'You wanted to tell her sometime, why not now.' _Robin looked around nervously. _'Go you idiot, GO!' _yelled a voice inside his head. Robin took a deep breath. "S-Star?" He asked.

"Hmm." Said Starfire turning towards him.

"Ithinkimightbefallinginlovewithyou!" Yelled Robin. _'What was that that wasn't you! That sounded more like something Beast Boy would say.' _

Starfire sat there shocked. "Umm…Robin did you just…"

Robin sighed. "Yes, I just Said that." He replied.

Starfire smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think I may also be falling in love."

Robin sat there for a moment unable to move. Slowly he moved towards Starfire and pressed his lips to hers. After a minute they heard a soft cheer coming from not to far away. They opened their eyes and looked around. Standing on the other side of the ride was Cyborg. He and a little boy were making whooping noises and cheering. They exited the ride quickly and walked over to him both blushing like crazy.

"Hey lovebirds." Said Cyborg smiling knowingly.

Robin glared at him and Starfire avoided eye contact.

"Ya know I always knew this would happen." Said Cyborg. This time they both glared at him. Jimmy started to laugh uncontrollably.

xxx

Raven opened her eyes and gasped for breath.

"Dude Raven are you OK?" asked a familiar voice.

Raven sat up on the cement that surrounded the pool. "Ugh, Beast Boy?"

Relief came over Beast Boy's face. "What happened I was just minding my own business swimming in the pool and out of nowhere you come flying out of the hotel and BOOM!" Beast Boy waved his hands in the air and accidentally fell backwards into the pool.

Raven smiled slightly.

"AHA!" Yelled Beast Boy popping out of the water and pointing an accusing finger at Raven.

"What?" Asked Raven in the same monotone as always.

"You said it could never happen, you said it would never be done, you said pigs would fly before it-."

"Beast Boy what the heck are you talking about?" Asked Raven.

"You smiled!" Yelled Beast Boy.

"Pifft. Yeah right." Said Raven.

Beast Boy climbed out of the pool and turned into a dog. "Beast Boy don't-." Began Raven. But before she could finish Beast Boy trotted up to her in dog form and shook himself off water splattered everywhere.

Raven glared at him but refrained from strangling him. "Nice." She mumbled.

Beast Boy transformed back to normal and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, my bad."

Raven looked up at him for a brief moment and then looked down at her hands. Two vivid red S's were imprinted there.

"Dude." Said Beast Boy standing over her.

Raven gasped, not realizing he was there, and turned around.

"What's that?" Asked Beast Boy pointing to her hands.

"Nothing." Said Raven hiding her hands behind her back.

"Oh come on Raven, I may not be smart but I'm not stupid." Said Beast Boy.

"Let's just say it's a gift from my father." Said Raven starting to walk back to the hotel.

Beast Boy followed behind her. "Your father? I thought you told me and Cy that you didn't get along with your dad." Said Beast Boy

"I don't." Stated Raven walking into the hotel.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy not seeming to understand.

"Look Beast Boy there are a lot of things about me that no one understands." Said Raven pushing the button to the elevator.

"Maybe I can understand." Said Beast Boy.

"Don't you hear what I'm saying…NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!" Said Raven.

"If you would just let me try-" Began Beast Boy.

"I don't want anyone to pity me." Said Raven. The elevator door opened and she stepped inside. "I'm a big girl Beast Boy…I can deal with these things myself."

"Like today Raven when I saved you from drowning because for some reason that I don't know you came flying out of the hotel and almost died! All I ever did was care…All I ever did was love you!" But Raven never heard any of this because the elevator door was already closed and probably up to the room by now. Although he did get quite a few stares from the people in the lobby.

OK that was chapter 6 I added some Rob/Star fluff for ya.

REVIEW!


	7. Feelings

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Now here is the long awaited chapter 7!

Chapter 7 'feelings.'

It was now ten o'clock at night. Only a few hours ago Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg had returned. When they got to the hotel there was no sign of Raven but Beast Boy had said that she was locked in her room reading…again.

By now both Raven and Beast Boy had found out about Starfire and Robin. With Cyborg running through the halls yelling it, it was kind of hard for them not to find out.

xxx

"And then Robin bought me this cute little bear…then after that he…" Began Starfire.

"Starfire." Said Raven irritated. "As much as I love to hear how cute Robin looks when he eats or how sweet he is when he's trying to ignore someone I…"

"You think so too?" Asked Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes. "As I was saying as much as I 'love' hearing about your day with Robin I really need to get some sleep." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Starfire sounding disappointed for a moment. "Well, OK. Pleasant dreams Raven." She said smiling. Starfire slipped under her covers and popped out the other side of the bed.

Raven stared oddly at her for a moment and then sighed. "Aliens." She mumbled before slipping under the covers and closing her eyes.

xxx

"Why are you such an idiot, why is it that you always screw up around HER. It's always HER!" Moaned Beast Boy plopping on the bed. He looked over both of his shoulders and then reached under his pillow. He pulled out a small picture and sighed. "Why can't I tell you?" He asked the picture.

Beast Boy popped up and looked into the mirror. "Maybe it's the way I look…nah." Beast Boy paused. "I wonder what she would say?"

He walked up to the mirror and stared at himself in it. " Hey Rae, you, me, Saturday….No, No, No!" he yelled. "Raven I've always…no!" Beast Boy sighed. "Raven I lo-."

"Never would have guessed it."

Beast Boy let out a loud yelp and ducked under the bed. When he popped out from under the bed he was staring at none other than the masked boy himself. "Heh, hey Robin…what's up?"

Robin smirked. "I never would have thought in a million years that you would like Ra-."

"You have no proof of that!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Robin bent down and picked up a picture lying on the floor. Beast Boy let out a tinny "eep" and watched Robin look at it and then smirk again.

"Then why do you have a picture of her." Asked Robin.

Beast Boy grabbed the picture from Robin's clutch and stuffed it back where he found it. "OK you win…I like Raven." He mumbled.

"What?" Asked Robin.

"I…I like Raven, OK?" He whispered.

"Beast Boy I still can't hear yo-." Began Robin.

"I LIKE RAVEN! OK! I'm over the moon, head over heels, madly in love with her!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Robin looked shocked. "For your sake I hope she didn't hear that." Said Robin.

Beast Boy clamped his hand over his mouth and tried to run out the door. Which obviously didn't work seeing how the door was closed.

He fell onto the floor and lay their a few seconds. Robin walked over to the door and opened it and Beast Boy ran out of it faster then any animal that he had ever turned into.

"Woah, little man, slow down!" Yelled Cyborg as Beast Boy flew by him. "Yo Rob what's his problem?" He asked.

"He's having some…issues right now." Said Robin.

Cyborg laughed. "What'd you do to him accuse him of liking Raven or something?"

Robin suddenly burst out laughing and ran into his room.

"What'd I say?" Asked Cyborg shrugging.

xxx

Ash and dust covered the earth. People were turned into stone. All of her friends Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all of them gone. A monstrous creature rose from the earth and with a loud roar he-.

Raven awoke with a start. Sweat dripped down her body and her face was flushed. She looked around her room. Everything seemed normal enough. Starfire was still at the bottom of the bed mumbling something about Robin in her sleep. Raven swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. She walked over to the door and slipped out silently.

Raven walked into the kitchen, got down a teakettle from the cupboard, filled it with water, and put it on the stove. Suddenly there was a soft noise coming from the couch.

Raven turned around and there was Beast Boy lying on the couch. Raven walked up to him and stood over him. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Wha…" Said Beast Boy opening his eyes and yawning sleepily.

"What are you doing out here?" Asked Raven putting her hands on her hips.

Beast Boy sat upright and yawned again. "I'm not sure…the last thing I remember is hitting my head on a door…and then on a wall."

"O-K." Said Raven trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Don't ask…all I can say is that Robin's evil." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes but there was a small ghost smile there.

"So why are you up?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I couldn't get back to sleep…I had this really weird dream." Said Raven.

"Oh." Said Beast Boy.

Silence.

Beast Boy looked at Raven.

Raven looked at Beast Boy.

More silence.

Suddenly the teakettle whistled loudly. Raven jumped a little moving closer to Beast Boy. Out of instinct he put his arm around her. Raven looked at him and blushed. Beast Boy blushed too and released his arm around her waist.

"Heh, sorry." Said Beast boy nervously.

"I-it's OK." Said Raven. She stood up and walked over to the teakettle and poured herself a cup of tea.

"Well, it's getting late…I should probably go back to bed." Said Raven.

"Oh…I…right." Said Beast Boy.

Raven picked up her cup of tea and began to walk back to her room. She stopped at the door and looked back at Beast Boy. "Goodnight." She said.

Beast Boy smiled "night Rae…Raven." He said quickly correcting his mistake.

Raven walked into her room and sat down at the edge of her bed. She took a sip of her tea and sighed. "Why can't I tell you." She whispered.

Back in the living room Beast Boy flopped back down on the couch and screamed into a nearby pillow. "Why." He moaned. "Why can't I tell you." He said.

So that was chapter 7. A little bit more bbrae fluff for you.

REVIEW!

Gothicgoddess14


	8. emotions running away with me

Chapter 8 'Emotions running away with me.'

When Beast Boy opened his eyes three figures stood before him.

"Friend Beast Boy you are OK…yes?" Asked Starfire clasping her hands together and looking fearful.

Beast Boy looked at her confused. "Yeah I'm fine why?"

Cyborg laughed. "You were talking in your sleep and Star thought you were possessed."

"Oh…what was I saying?" Asked Beast Boy quickly.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Robin rummaging through the refrigerator.

"W-what's that spose to mean?" Asked Beast Boy sending Robin a fearful look.

Robin sighed and shut the refrigerator door. "No Beast Boy you weren't saying anything about Ra-."

Beast Boy quickly bolted up from the couch and slapped his hand over Robin's mouth. "Rabbits right Robin, that's what you were going to say, right?" said Beast Boy.

Robin smirked. "Yes Beast Boy that's exactly what I was going to say."

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and looked around the room. _'1…2…3…but where's Raven' _Beast Boy continued to look around the room.

"Yo B what are you looking for?" Asked Cyborg.

"Where's Raven?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin and Cyborg shrugged. "I believe she is still sleeping." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy looked confused. "What? Are you serious she's usually the first one up!" He yelled.

"Chill man, were on vacation she's probably just taking advantage of it." Said Cyborg.

"Yeah Beast Boy don't worry." Said Robin.

"I wasn't worried!" Retorted Beast Boy. "I was just…concerned I mean she is our friend."

"Right…well see you guys latter."

"Huh?" Asked Beast Boy turning to Robin and Starfire who were walking out the door. "Where are you two going?" He asked.

"Oh, they have a DATE! I heard them talking about it on the way home yesterday." Said Cyborg plopping on the couch and flicking through the channels on the TV.

Robin glared at him. And Starfire blushed. "Yeah." Said Robin. "Anyway as I was saying we'll be gone for the day so I'll see you guys tonight." Robin and Starfire left the room with Robin glancing back once to give Cyborg another glare.

Only a couple of seconds after they left there was a knock on the door. Cyborg jolted up from the couch and raced to the door. "I got it." Cyborg opened the door and looked down.

"HI CYBORG!" Yelled Jimmy. The little boy was wearing a camouflaged outfit and had two black stripes painted on his face.

"Hey kid…you ready?" Asked Cyborg.

Jimmy gave Cyborg a thumbs up.

"Umm…what are you exactly planning to do?" Asked Beast Boy looking up at Cyborg and them down to Jimmy. They both had the same insane smiles on their faces.

"We're on a stake out." Said Jimmy. "We're spies." He whispered.

Beast Boy laughed. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Birds."

"Stars!"

They said at the same time. Beast Boy looked confused. "But it's daytime…stars aren't out yet."

"Right." Said Cyborg laughing nervously. "Well, gottagoseeyouBYE!" Cyborg grabbed Jimmy and pulled the small boy out of the room.

Beast Boy sighed and looked at the clock. 11:01 A.M. He looked back to Raven's room. "I wonder if something's wrong."

Beast Boy thought about peering into her room just to make sure she was OK but he decided against it remembering what had happened last time he had went into her room. Beast Boy shivered. That mirror, he loved and hated that mirror at the same time.

He looked back at the clock. 11: 02. Beast Boy groaned there was nothing to do and he was desperate to find something to amuse himself.

Making a decision he stood up and walked back to Raven's door. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to take the chance of having Raven wake up and think that he was spying on her? You bet he was.

Beast Boy turned into a bug and crawled under the door. Once he was in he turned his attention to the bed. There was Raven still lying there. He watched her inhale and exhale for a short amount of time. _'She looks so relaxed. So calm. So…beautiful.' _

Suddenly Raven stirred in the bed. Beast Boy quickly darted to the door, well as fast as a bug can dart. He looked back at her one last time before exiting the room.

Raven sat up and yawned. She looked around the room. "That's odd usually I wake up before…" Raven looked at her clock and her eyes got wide. "11:10!" She yelled. She bolted up out of bed and darted out into the living room. "Someone please tell me that I didn't sleep this la-where is everyone?"

"Hey Rae!" chirped Beast Boy in a singsong voice.

Raven jumped and spun around. "Where'd everyone go?" Asked Raven.

"Umm…Robin and Star went on a date and Cyborg went somewhere with that Jimmy kid." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh." Said Raven.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"So…I'm gonna head to the beach…you wanna come?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven looked out the window. "Umm…no thanks…it looks like it's going to rain."

Beast Boy shrugged. " OK well I'll see you latter." Said Beast Boy. He picked up a beach towel and walked out the door taking one last look at her before he left.

xxx

"Robin where are we going?" Asked Starfire.

"You'll see Star." Said Robin.

"Please is it much further? I do not think I can contain my eagerness much longer." Said Starfire.

Robin smiled. "There." He said pointing to a ship.

Starfire squealed and ran to the ship. Robin chuckled and walked after her.

"Come in big C, come in big C." Said Jimmy into a walkie-talkie.

"Big C here what's up little J?" asked Cyborg.

"I've spotted bird-boy and star-girl. They're entering a ship." Said Jimmy.

"Good job little J I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Said Cyborg. He clicked off the walkie-talkie and entered the ship careful not to let Robin and Starfire see him.

"Oh, Robin this is wonderful is it not?" Said Starfire.

Robin smiled. "Yeah it's great Star…but you haven't seen the best part." Said Robin mischievously.

"What is 'the best part'?" Asked Starfire confused.

"You'll see…come on." Said Robin leading her to the side of the boat.

"Robin I do not see anything." Said Starfire.

"Just watch." Said Robin smiling.

Starfire watched the waves lap against the side of the ship. Then suddenly a fin popped out of the water. Starfire watched in amusement as a dolphin popped out of the water and swam beside the boat. "Robin it is so adorable." Squealed Starfire smiling at the masked boy.

Robin smiled. "Thought you might like it." He said smiling.

Jimmy made a gagging noise and Cyborg quickly slapped his hand over his mouth before Robin or Starfire heard him.

"This is making me sick!" Moaned Jimmy.

"Hold on a minute." Said Cyborg.

Jimmy groaned and leaned on the side of the ship. Suddenly a waiter passed by carrying a plate full of meat.

"FOOD!" Yelled Jimmy running after him.

"MEAT!" yelled Cyborg following him.

xxx

Raven sighed and looked out the window leading to the balcony. She could spot Beast Boy from where she was standing, with his green skin she could probably even spot him a mile away.

Raven opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. She smiled slightly and rested against the wall. She watched in amusement as kids gathered around Beast Boy and watched him turn into various animals.

"Why him." She mumbled to herself.

'_You know why!'_ chirped a voice inside her head.

Raven groaned. Happy. One of the emotions she most definitely didn't want to hear from right now.

"Leave me alone happy." She mumbled.

'_Awww…come on Ravie!' _happy giggled. _'OK…I'll leave you alone so you can go back to staring at Beast Boy.' _

"I was not-." Began Raven.

'Don't lie to us Raven.' Said Knowledge 

Raven sighed. "Just leave me alone" Growled Raven.

"They won't leave you alone Raven…and nether will I." Said a low voice.

Raven gasped and turned around. No one was there. Suddenly a ball of fire landed beside her. Raven reached for the door but before she got to it Slade jumped in front of her blocking her path. She backed up to the edge of the balcony.

"No where to run Raven." Said Slade.

"That's what you think!" Snapped Raven. She took off flying over the beach.

Beast Boy looked up catching a glimpse of the dark goddess overhead. "Raven?" He questioned. He quickly turned into a bird and flew after her leaving the children behind.

A few minutes of flying behind Raven rain started to pour from the sky. Being in bird form and seeing how birds couldn't fly that good in rain Beast Boy dropped to the beach and pulled out his communicator. "Robin!" He yelled into it.

"What's wrong?" Asked Robin appearing on the screen.

"It's…Raven." Said Beast Boy out of breath.

"What'd you do to her now?" Asked Robin.

"No…listen…something's wrong…I don't know what…all I know is that…she's heading your way." Said Beast Boy.

"OK, listen Beast Boy I'll get Cyborg and Starfire on the lookout too, you go wait at the hotel room in case she comes back all right?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy nodded frantically and took off.

xxx

"Starfire something's up with Raven she's heading this way." Said Robin.

"Is friend Raven all right?" Asked Starfire.

"I don't know. I have to call Cyborg, can you keep an eye out for her." Asked Robin.

Starfire nodded and flew up in the air.

Robin opened his communicator. "Cyborg." He yelled.

"What?" Asked Cyborg.

"Something's wrong with Raven, she's headed this way." Said Robin. He paused. "Hey, where are you anyway?" he asked.

Cyborg laughed nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean your background looks familiar." Said Robin.

"Now Robin this isn't the time for accusing me of spying on you." Said Cyborg.

"I'll deal with you latter." Said Robin glaring at the metal man.

"Sure." Said Cyborg.

"Just keep an eye out for Raven OK." Said Robin.

Cyborg nodded and clicked off his communicator.

xxx

Raven swerved dodging the fire that Slade threw.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled!" Yelled Slade blasting more fire at her.

Raven gasped and dodged the fire again. "NO!" She yelled pushing black energy at Slade and taking off flying back towards the hotel.

"You won't be able to run from me forever Raven I will catch you eventually." Snapped Slade.

Raven continued to fly swerving around buildings trying to loose Slade. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't loose him.

Raven neared the balcony leading to the room where the titans were staying. Just as she was about to land Slade shot fire at her hitting her back. At first her whole body went numb then suddenly her powers went out. Raven gripped onto the side of the balcony, her body dangling over the edge.

Slade landed on the balcony and looked down at her. If he wasn't wearing that mask Raven was sure he would be smirking. "I could just finish you off now." Said Slade. "But what would be the fun of that right?"

Raven glared at him and tried to climb over the balcony but she couldn't her body ached too much.

"Poor, poor-." Began Slade.

"RAVEN!" Yelled a loud voice.

Slade looked around and quickly vanished. "RAVEN!" Yelled Beast Boy running out of the hotel room and onto the balcony.

Raven felt her grasp loosen around the balcony rail. Just than she slipped starting to plummet to the bottom. Suddenly she felt a hand tighten around her wrist and begin to pull her back up.

When Raven opened her eyes she found two emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Beast Boy…thank Azar you-."

"What's going on?" Asked Beast Boy helping her stand.

"I…I-."

"Raven I'm your friend you can tell me anything." Said Beast Boy.

'_Friend that's all he'll ever be to us.' _Whispered timid sadly.

"Shut up." Whispered Raven.

"What?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"Not you." Said Raven quickly.

"Raven are you okay?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven groaned. Her head was throbbing, her back was burnt, she was soaked, and her clothes were torn.

"Raven?" Questioned Beast Boy again.

Suddenly Raven's legs gave way and she blacked out.

Chapie 8 is done. Longest chappie yet…YAY! Ahem…REVIEW!

Gothicgoddess14


	9. The master

Chapter 9 'The master'

Slade stood in a dark cave, a large shadow towering over him. "You failed me again…apprentice." Growled the voice.

"I'm sorry master but as long as her friends are around I can not get to her." Said Slade.

"Friends." Snorted the voice. "She has friends?"

Slade nodded. "4."

"Hmmmm." Said the voice thoughtfully. "I believe we might have a way to get to her after all. Apprentice! Tell me…what else do I not know about my daughter."

"I believe she has fallen in…love? If I am correct master Trigon." Said Slade.

Trigon laughed. "She can't love don't you know this fool." He snapped.

"She said so herself master I heard her talking to herself the other day." Said Slade becoming slightly irritated.

"Well…we may have an advantage here…who is it?" Asked Trigon.

"I'm afraid that you won't know him sir." Said Slade.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Slade gulped. "Because master he's human." Slade closed his eye waiting for a major outburst of terror but to his surprise Trigon just stood there smiling menacingly.

"I believe that this will work just fine." Said Trigon.

xxx

"What exactly happened here Beast Boy?" Asked Robin.

"How am I suppose to know!" Said Beast Boy.

"Because you were here." Said Robin.

"Oh…right." Said Beast Boy. "Well I remember coming back to the hotel and waiting for a while in the room. Then I heard this noise on the balcony, so I figured I should check it out and when I opened the door I found Raven hanging from the balcony. I went over pulled her up and when I asked her what happened she passed out."

"And that's all you remember?" Asked Robin.

"DUH!" Said Beast Boy.

Cyborg sighed. "Ya'll know that there has to be more to this story than that…I mean we found burn marks on her!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah and I don't think there was a fire anywhere seeing how it was raining." Said Robin. "There has to be something more."

"But what could it be?" Asked Starfire.

Suddenly Raven made a moaning noise from the couch. "Hey guys I think she's coming to." Said Cyborg. The titans gathered around the couch as Raven slowly opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her head.

"What happened?" She asked looking around.

"You tell us." Said Robin.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Raven glaring at him.

"Raven there's something you're not telling us." Said Robin.

"I'm fine."

"Right now…but if this keeps up something's going to happen to you or maybe even one of us." Said Robin.

"So is that what your worried about Robin? You getting hurt…oh no I get it your just worried about Starfire that's all you seem to be worried about lately." Snapped Raven. She stood up quickly her body still aching from the torment Slade put her through, and stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her.

Robin sighed. "I'm just trying to help. But no matter how hard anyone tries she won't let anyone help…honestly Beast Boy I don't know why you feel that way about-."

"I get it Robin." Snapped Beast Boy.

Cyborg and Starfire stood there with blank expressions on their faces. "Ummm…excuse me but…I believe we missed something, yes?" Asked Starfire.

"Big time." Mumbled Beast Boy walking back to his room.

"I thought so." Said Starfire.

xxx

"Friend Raven…I wish to go to bed now…friend Raven? I can not go to sleep unless you let me in the room." Starfire knocked one more time and sighed.

She was just about to give up and go back to the living room when the door opened a crack. Starfire peered inside and looked around. Raven was sitting on her bed head in her hands and mumbling something.

"Friend…Raven?" Asked Starfire walking towards her slowly. "You are all right…yes?" She asked.

Raven looked up startled. "I-I'm fine."

"You do not seem fine." Said Starfire.

"Trust me Starfire I can deal with this myself." Said Raven trying to ignore the alien standing before her.

"So you do not wish to tell me?" Asked Starfire.

"Yes."

"I can not know?"

"Exactly."

Raven levitated up into her meditating position and began to chant. A few minutes latter she opened her eyes and looked around. She found Starfire lying in bed. Raven sighed and landed back on the bed. "I want to tell all of you." She whispered.

'_Than tell them…maybe they can help!' _chirped happy.

"They would never understand." Whispered Raven.

'_They would reject us.' _Whispered Timid sadly.

'_But what if we just told one…how about Beast Boy.' _Suggested an emotion in a pink cloak that was a bit darker than happy's.

Raven rolled her eyes. "No. Not even him." She snapped.

'_But-.' _Began the emotion again.

"NO!" Yelled Raven. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and looked back at Starfire she was still sleeping. Raven sighed. "I-I don't want him to know, he'll reject me." She whispered a bit of emotion in her voice.

'_But Beast Boy cares about us…I know he does!' _Said the emotion.

"You're wrong…Beast Boy could never love a half-demon." Whispered Raven.

'_But I believe love is right Raven, he does seem to care about us and I don't think he would-.' _Began knowledge.

"Just…leave me alone." Whispered Raven. She crawled under the covers and closed her eyes tight until the voices stopped and she drifted off to sleep.

xxx

"You didn't have to yell at her like that." Snapped Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, she's in danger, what else could I do?" Asked Robin.

Beast Boy glared at Robin and plopped himself on the bed. "I don't know."

"I know you care about her Beast Boy but we have to find out what's going on with her." Said Robin.

"Yeah and thanks to you Star and Cyborg almost found out." Said Beast Boy.

"What'd I almost find out?" Asked Cyborg walking into the room.

Beast Boy let out a loud "EEP" and jumped under the bed. "Ummm…is he OK?" Asked Cyborg.

"He'll be fine." Said Robin. "So did you find out anything about what's going on?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nope. How about you guys."

"Nothing here-wait! Beast Boy." Said Robin turning to him quickly. "Did anything weird happen yesterday?" he asked.

"Ummmm…I don't think so…besides the fact that she came flying out a widow." Said Beast Boy climbing out from under the bed.

"And you don't find that strange?" Asked Cyborg.

"Well, yeah I do but…I don't know!" Said Beast Boy confused.

"This isn't enough to go on." Said Robin becoming irritated. "Anything else?"

"She looked pretty beat up. And what was with those weird red S's on her hands." Said Beast Boy.

"Wait. What did you say?" Asked Robin.

"I said she looked pretty beat up." Said Beast Boy.

"No man after that." Said Cyborg.

"Oh, she had these weird glowing red S's on her hands." Said Beast Boy.

Robin paused. He seemed to be thinking about something. "Did they have two dots on the side of them?" he asked after a while.

"Yeah…dude how'd you know?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Slade." Mumbled Robin. "He's back."

OK I finished another chapter. Sorry this story's taking so long I'm trying to keep them in character but I don't know if it's working. Anyway please review!

Gothicgoddess14


	10. decisions, decisions

Chapter 10 'Decisions, decisions.'

Raven awoke the next morning to the sound of slamming drawers. She sat up in bed and looked around. Starfire was on the ground looking around for something.

"Starfire? What are you…doing?" Asked Raven staring at her oddly.

Starfire looked up quickly. "Friend Raven, how are you this morning?" She asked smiling innocently.

"Starfire? What did you do?" Asked Raven.

Starfire sighed. "I have lost something." Said Starfire sadly.

"What exactly did you loose?" Asked Raven.

"I believe I have lost…Silkie." Said Starfire.

"You lost Silkie?" Asked Raven incredulously.

Starfire nodded sadly. Suddenly there was a loud high-pitched scream from the kitchen.

Starfire bolted up, out of the door, and into the kitchen to find Cyborg glaring at something small on the floor. Starfire gasped and flew over to the object, picking it up and hugging it in one of her bone-crushing hugs. "SILKIE!" She exclaimed. "I had thought I would never see you again my little bungorf!" (Spelling?)

"Starfire." Moaned Cyborg in a whiny tone.

"Uhhh…Cy you might wanna stop hanging around that little kid…he's starting to grow on you." Said Robin from the couch.

Cyborg shot Robin a glare and turned back to Starfire. "Star that thing ate all of my waffles!" Yelled Cyborg pointing at Silkie.

"Friend Cyborg I do not think Silkie intentionally ate-." Began Starfire but before she could finish her sentence Silkie let out a huge burp. Starfire laughed nervously and ran down the hallway and back into her room.

"Ummm…what's up with Star?" Asked Beast Boy rubbing his eyes sleepily and walking out of the hallway.

"Her little mutant moth ate all my waffles!" Complained Cyborg.

Beast Boy smiled and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly a loud yell erupted from the girl's room.

"WHAT!" Yelled Raven.

Starfire laughed nervously. "I-ummm…I merely said that you l-liked friend Beast Boy." Said Starfire timidly.

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Asked Raven calming down slightly.

"I-I heard you talking to yourself last night." Said Starfire backing away from her slowly.

Raven sighed. "Starfire look at me." Said Raven. Starfire looked at her. "You can't tell ANYONE!" Said Raven stressing the word anyone.

Starfire nodded stupidly.

"Do you understand?" Asked Raven.

"So…I can not tell Robin." Asked Starfire.

"No." Said Raven Calmly.

"Cyborg?" Asked Starfire.

"NO." Said Raven a bit more irritated.

"Oh…Beast Boy?" Asked Starfire.

"STARFIRE!" Yelled Raven.

Starfire giggled. "I was just doing the act of joking with you Raven." Said Starfire.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ummm…are you girls OK in there?" Asked Robin on the other side of the door.

"Fine." Snapped Raven.

Robin backed away from the door slowly and walked back out into the living room.

"Uhhh…is everything OK back there?" Asked Beast Boy.

Robin shrugged. "I guess so."

Just than Starfire flew out of her room and landed next to Robin smiling sweetly at him. Robin smiled. "I take it your ready to go?" He asked.

Starfire nodded and grabbed his hand practically pulling him out the door. "FREEZE!" Yelled Cyborg. "So…where are the two lovebirds going today?" He asked.

"On a date…and if you follow this time Cyborg, so help me I'll-." Began Robin.

"Woah, chill man I ain't gonna follow you this time I swear OK?" Asked Cyborg.

Robin sighed. "Fine, come on Star."

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched as they walked out of the room. About five minutes after they left Raven entered the room. She stared from Cyborg to Beast Boy nervously. Did Starfire tell them? She didn't know. Raven walked past both of them not daring to look either one of them in the eye. Most likely they knew. But Starfire might not have told there was a slight possibility that she didn't tell them anything about her liking Beast Boy. Then again this was Starfire…she had told everyone what she was getting them for Christmas two days before Christmas.

"Morning Rae." Chirped Beast Boy.

Raven looked up suddenly. She glanced at both of the boys again. "What did Starfire say today?" She asked.

"Ummm…nothing." Said Cyborg. "Why?"

"N-no reason." Said Raven walking over to the stove and pouring some water into the teakettle and setting it on the stove to boil.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. "So…you guys up for the beach today?" Asked Cyborg.

"Maybe tomorrow." Said Raven. "Today I need to meditate."

"OK." Said Cyborg shrugging. "Yo B go get your trunks and meet me down in the-."

"Actually Cy I don't think I'm gonna go today either." Said Beast Boy.

"Excuse me?" Asked Raven.

"Yeah B you love the beach." Said Cyborg.

"I know…but I umm…pass?" Said Beast Boy.

"Whatever, your loss." Said Cyborg shrugging. He shook his head and darted out of the door towards the beach.

"Why didn't you go along?" Asked Raven.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know? How come you didn't?"

"I already told you…I need to meditate." Said Raven. She headed down the hallway to her room.

Beast Boy sighed. "Well what was I supposed to say…I wanted to spend time with you…that would have been stupid." He said.

xxx

Raven sighed and tried to clear her mind. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zint-."

"I'll give you one last chance Raven…come with me or be prepared to face a living hell." Said Slade.

Raven spun around and landed on the ground with a thud. She glared at Slade and stood up. "What choice do I have." Snapped Raven.

Slade chuckled. "None really." He replied.

"For some reason I knew you'd say that." Said Raven sending him a glare. Raven balled her fists ready to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you." Said Slade.

"Oh, and why's that?" Asked Raven.

"You have a choice Raven…you or Beast Boy." Said Slade.

"Excuse me?" Asked Raven.

"You heard me…I could either take you…or your little crush…you decide." Said Slade.

"I do not like Beast Boy." Said Raven folding her arms across her chest.

"Then you won't mind me getting rid of him…permanently." Said Slade. "All I have to do Raven, is press this button and daddy dearest will send a legion on demons to destroy him." Said Slade pulling out a small device.

Raven's heart pounded. "I-I don't believe you." She whispered.

"So…I take it you'd like to see for yourself?" Said Slade. He moved his thumb over the button.

Fear grew in Raven's eyes. "WAIT!" She yelled. "I-I'll do whatever you say…just…don't hurt him." She said.

Slade's eye gleamed. "I thought you might change your mind." He said. "Come." He said.

Tears reflected in Raven's eyes. Slade blasted a large hole in the wall and pulled Raven along with him into the air.

REVIEW!

Gothicgoddess14


	11. I'll be there

Chapter 11 'I'll be there.'

"Raven!" Chirped Beast Boy in a singsong voice from outside her door. "Come on Rae…I brought you your tea!" Beast Boy knocked on her door again and sighed. Slowly the door creaked open. "Ummm…hello?" Asked Beast Boy. He pushed the door open fully not really caring if Raven got mad at him for interrupting her meditation. "Raven." He called again. Beast Boy turned to the wall where a huge hole was blasted through it. Beast Boy gapped as he dropped the teacup and it shattered to the ground.

Beast Boy quickly shook off his shock and looked around the room. "Raven?" He whispered. "Where are you?" suddenly something caught his eye on the floor. Beast Boy bent down and picked up the object inspecting it. Then it hit him he realized what it was; it was the jewel on Raven's cape. All of the fear drained out of Beast Boy and anger overtook him. Beast Boy dropped the jewel on the floor and turned into a bird flying out the hole in the wall.

xxx

"Robin, thank you for taking me on this delightful picnic." Said Starfire pulling out a large bottle of mustard from the picnic basket.

"No problem Star." Said Robin peering over his shoulder.

"Robin, friend Cyborg is not here." Said Starfire sighing.

"No…he's here…I can feel him." Said Robin.

Starfire looked slightly alarmed. "Please, boyfriend Robin…I do not like it when you are…not right in the head." Said Starfire.

Robin sighed. "I'm sorry Star…so anything new happen today."

Starfire leapt up. "Yes I found out that friend Raven-." She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and sat down beside him once again. "Never mind." She squeaked.

Robin raised his brow. "Star…is there something you're not telling me?" He asked.

Starfire shook her head and sipped on her mustard.

"Starfire." Said Robin smiling at her.

Starfire took a long sip.

"Star." Said Robin.

Starfire set down the mustard and smiled back at him. "Yes Robin?" She asked.

"So…what did Raven say to you today?" Asked Robin.

"Ummm…I…she…but I…I was listening to friend Raven talking to herself last night and I may have heard her say that she likes…FRIEND BEAST BOY!" Starfire quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh…is that all." Said Robin. "Wait…did you just say that Raven likes Beast Boy?"

Starfire nodded her head still clasping her mouth shut with her hand.

Robin smiled and leaned back onto the grass chuckling a little to himself.

"Ummm…Robin why are you laughing?" Asked Starfire appearing over him.

"I'll tell you latter Star." Said Robin.

"Oh…OK well-." Abruptly before Starfire could finish Robin leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. Starfire's eyes shot open but slowly she found herself leaning into him.

xxx

Slade threw Raven to the ground roughly and landed beside her. "Come." He said.

Raven looked up and glared at him. But she obeyed anyway. She followed Slade into the large cave. Raven shuddered every step she took into the cave it would get darker and darker.

"This way." She heard Slade call from somewhere in front of her.

Raven followed him into a large area of the cave, dimly lit with candles. And there in the middle of the floor was a symbol of a large S.

Raven gasped and took a step backwards. "You can't run my little bird." Said a booming voice.

Raven looked around frantically but no one was there even Slade was gone from sight.

"Where are you!" Yelled Raven. "Show yourself!"

"Honestly what would be the fun in that?" Asked the voice.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled again.

"Suit yourself." Said the voice. A large creature emerged from the side of the cave. Raven gasped and turned to run but before she could move she felt a grip tighten around her body and pull her backwards.

"NO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

xxx

A small green bird hovered over the beach and landed on the boardwalk letting out a loud screech. The bird transformed into his normal self and sighed. "Raven!" called Beast Boy looking around. "RAVEN!" He yelled again even louder.

"NO!"

Beast Boy's ears perked up and he looked around. He saw kids on bikes, people on the beach, but no answer to where the noise was coming from. A loud shriek filled his ears, Beast Boy looked around once again but he didn't see any danger. He looked at each person's face no one seemed to be hearing these noises other than him.

"NO!" Yelled the voice again.

Suddenly it hit him. _Raven._ That's who it was. Beast Boy turned himself into a dog and sniffed at the ground. He could just smell the faint smell of lavender. Beast Boy took off, his nose leading the way.

xxx

"You will end what you started. You will fulfill the prophecy!" Yelled Trigon. "You were born to end the world Raven, and that's what you're going to do. You can't stop it and none of your little friends can either."

"NO!" Screamed Raven. "I won't listen to you!" She yelled.

"You don't have to listen to me Raven, you know what's going to happen in your heart…you just don't want to admit it…do you?" Snapped Trigon.

"I-I-Shut up!" She yelled. "Azerath Metrion Zin-."

Before she could finish Trigon threw her against the wall of the cave. Raven let out a loud scream as she hit the wall full force. Just than a loud squawk filled her ears. Raven looked up to see a green bird fly into the cave. Apparently so did Trigon. He glared at the bird and shot a ball of fire at it. Raven watched in horror as the bird fell in a heap to the ground.

"NO!" She yelled. She got up quickly her body aching from the hit to the wall. She ran over to the small green bird and knelt down beside it.

Suddenly the birds left eye opened and looked at her. The bird quickly transformed into its normal form and stared at Raven blankly.

"Beast Boy." Said Raven almost happily.

"Rae…what's going on?" Asked Beast Boy looking around.

Raven looked down. "My father's back." She whispered.

"But what does that mean I-." Began Beast Boy.

"APPRENTICE!" Boomed Trigon.

"Yes master." Said Slade appearing from the shadows.

"Dude!" Yelled Beast Boy. "Slade's an apprentice! Never thought I'd se the day when you worked for someone."

Slade glared at Beast Boy. "Apprentice." Said Trigon again. "Is this the one…the boy you told me of."

Slade nodded. "Yes master." Said Slade. And with that he turned and walked back into the shadows.

"Good." Said Trigon looking at Beast Boy menacingly.

"Ummm…Raven…is this man going to hurt me?" Asked Beast Boy in a small voice.

"Leave him alone." Snapped Raven. "He never did anything to you."

"Is that a fact?" Asked Trigon.

"Dude I don't even know you…and I think if I ever offended you in some way I'd know 'cause-wait a minute I did see you somewhere before." Beast Boy paused. "Oh I know I saw you that time me and Cyborg went into Raven's mind and she…you were…ummm…Raven s-should I be afraid now?" Asked Beast Boy.

Raven sighed. "Yes Beast Boy."

Beast Boy let out a high-pitched squeal and ran around the cave until he hit the wall and fell on the ground.

"Honestly." Said Trigon looking down at Raven. "Your taste in boys is very strange."

Raven glared. "Shut up." She mumbled.

"You know when my apprentice told me that you had friends I was shocked." Said Trigon smiling evilly.

"Shut up." Said Raven her voice getting louder.

"I mean did you tell them my little bird, do they even know about your past?" Asked Trigon.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Raven her eyes started to glow red and she grew about seven feet taller. Which compared to Trigon really wasn't that tall.

Trigon smirked. He knew where this would lead to, Raven would get angry her demon side would come out and she would reek havoc on the city.

"RAVEN!" Yelled a small, squeaky, voice.

Trigon looked down to find the small green boy waving his arms frantically trying to get her attention. "Raven you need to calm down. Control your emotions!" Yelled Beast Boy.

Raven looked down her eyes turning their normal color and she shrunk back to her normal height.

"NO!" Yelled Trigon. He glared at Beast Boy. "Just what do you think your doing?"

Beast Boy looked up and gulped. "Ummm…I was just…I mean she was gonna…heh, my bad?"

Trigon grabbed Beast Boy and slammed him to the wall.

"Beast Boy!" Yelled Raven. She turned to her father. "Leave him out of this he never did anything to you!" She yelled.

"Oh but that's where your wrong." Said Trigon. "Don't you get it you foolish girl…he cares for you."

Raven glared at him. "You told me that no one would ever love a half-demon." She stated.

"True, but apparently this idiot for some reason beyond my knowledge does." Said Trigon. He watched Beast Boy fumble to get up. Trigon smirked and blasted him with fire.

"STOP!" Yelled Raven.

"You want me to stop don't you?" Asked Trigon. "But I won't, he loves you…but you can never return the feeling can you? My apprentice clams you feel the same way…I don't believe him." Said Trigon picking up Raven in one of his large hands. "You can't feel, you think you can but deep down you know you really can't."

Raven struggled to get free from his grasp but found that he was too strong. "L-lemmie go." She spat.

"No." Hissed Trigon. "You see I think I found a new way to fulfill this 'prophecy.' By destroying you and taking over your body I'll be able to receive your powers."

Raven looked at him fearfully. "T-that's not possible." She whispered.

"Oh…is it…well let's just see." Said Trigon. He squeezed her body until pain welled up inside of her and she let out a loud scream.

"RAVEN!" Yelled Beast Boy standing up shakily.

"Beast Boy." Breathed Raven in barely a whisper.

Trigon smirked. "He can't help you…no one can. You're going to die and then I'll take over your body and destroy the world."

"NO!" Yelled Raven gasping for air seeing how Trigon was crushing her lungs by now. "Azerath metrion zinthos!" Raven looked around nothing had happened. "Wha-."

"Your loosing your power." Said Trigon. "You're becoming weaker."

Raven closed her eyes tight. The pain was getting too unbearable. "Stop." She whispered.

"No." He hissed.

Suddenly he felt something land on his head. Trigon looked up to see a green bird flying around his head. "Why you." Said Trigon. He dropped Raven seeing how she was near death anyway and tried to blast Beast Boy.

Raven used the little strength that she had to levitate in the air. She watched Beast Boy land on the ground in his human form. For a moment his eyes caught hers he looked at her with sympathy and stood up again. Quickly Beast Boy turned to her. "Raven!" He yelled. "Hang on, keep fighting I know you can win!"

"Beast Boy, I can't!" She yelled back.

"Yes you can! I know you can." He yelled. "Hang on for Me." he whispered.

Suddenly Trigon slapped Beast Boy and sent him flying back onto the ground. Raven turned her head she couldn't bare to watch her father hurt Beast Boy anymore.

"RAVEN!" She heard Beast Boy call her name.

Raven looked over to him.

"Raven I have to tell you something!" Yelled Beast Boy. "I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't."

Raven looked at Beast Boy then to her father who was getting closer to them as Beast Boy spoke.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Beast Boy quickly.

Raven suddenly felt lightheaded. '_What did he just say?'_ she wondered to herself. _'Was I hearing him right?'_

"I LOVE YOU!" He yelled again.

"Beast Boy I-." Suddenly a blast of fire hit her sending her to the ground.

When Raven opened her eyes she was staring at her father. She gasped and struggled once again.

"You won't get out this time." Said Trigon.

Raven closed her eyes. Her father was wrong someone did love her someone truly cared for her. Raven breathed in deep and opened her eyes. "You wanna bet." She said smirking.

Suddenly a black bubble surrounded her breaking her father's grasp.

"NO!" Yelled Trigon. He raised his hands and shot a giant blast of fire at Raven.

"AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Yelled Raven at the top of her lungs. She pushed black energy at Trigon smashing the fire he was pushing at her and hitting him full force. Trigon let out a loud wail and flew back down to the depths of hell.

Raven let out a light moan and fell to the ground.

I added some more Rob/Star for everyone.

All right so what did you think, good, bad, let me know? That means…REVIEW! Please!

Gothicgoddess14


	12. True love at last

Chapter 12 'True love at last.'

"Hey ya'll how'd the date go-umm where's BB and Rae?" Asked Cyborg walking into the hotel room. He looked from Robin who had his arm draped around Starfire to Starfire who was sobbing into Robin's cape.

Robin looked up at Cyborg. "Beast Boy's on the balcony." He said.

"So…where's Rae?" Asked Cyborg.

Starfire cried even harder. "Umm…I'm gonna take that as a sign that something's wrong." Said Cyborg.

Starfire blew her nose on Robin's cape and looked at Cyborg sadly. "She is not in good condition." Said Starfire.

"What's going on?" Asked Cyborg confused.

"Apparently Raven's Father was looking for her, he sent Slade, Slade brought her to him and now she's laying back in her room still unconscious." Said Robin.

Cyborg looked back to the door.

xxx

Raven opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her hotel room. "How'd I get here?" Whispered Raven rubbing her head. "And why does my head hurt so much?" suddenly it all came flooding back to her, Slade, Trigon, Beast Boy. "Beast Boy." Raven shot out of bed and flung open the door. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin stared at her confused.

"Friend Raven!" Yelled Starfire jumping up and hugging her. "You are all right yes?" She asked.

"I was…but now I can't breathe." Said Raven.

Starfire instantly dropped her on to the ground.

Raven got up and brushed herself off. "Where's Beast Boy?" She asked quickly.

"On the balcony." Said Robin smiling slyly.

Raven raised an eyebrow but ignored him and walked out to the balcony.

xxx

Beast Boy looked over the balcony watching the waves lap the sand. He wanted to jump. He wanted to just leap over the railing and end it. His life was nothing if Raven was laying back in her bed dying. He knew that he should be with her right now, he should be right beside her holding her hand waiting for her to wake up. _She's going to wake up. She has to!_ He thought to himself desperately. _But what if she doesn't. _Beast Boy looked down over the edge once again.

"Don't do it…it's not worth it."

Beast Boy sighed. "I know I just-Raven?" His ears perked up and he quickly turned around facing the gothic girl.

Raven gave him a small smile and walked beside him looking out to the ocean. "Thank you." Said Raven not making eye contact.

"For what?" Asked Beast Boy confused.

"For…giving me the strength to defeat my father." Said Raven.

"Oh…right…that…no problem Rae…ven." Said Beast Boy smiling at her brightly.

"Were you actually going to jump?" Asked Raven.

"I was thinking about it, but when it came down to doing it I probably wouldn't have." Said Beast Boy.

"Good." Said Raven. "I don't know what I would do without you." Said Raven. As soon as she realized what she had said she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Beast Boy gave her one of his lopsided grins. "What was that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"N-nothing, never mind." Said Raven quickly.

"Nuh uh. I heard you." Said Beast Boy.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on let's go inside." Said Raven. She turned to walk away but just as she stepped forward she tripped and found herself falling forward directly into Beast Boy. Raven opened her eyes and looked forward their faces were about an inch apart. They stared at each other stupidly for a while until Beast Boy tried to move. He pushed himself forward trying to stand up straight but just as soon as he moved forward his lips pressed against Raven's. Raven's eyes shot wide open. She could hear things busting up in back of them. A few moments latter Beast Boy pulled away.

"I shouldn't have…I mean you probably don't…I'm sorry." He said beginning to walk inside sadly.

"Wait!" Said Raven. Beast Boy turned around to look at her. Raven walked up to him. "I umm." Raven sighed and leaned forward pressing her lips to his. She felt Beast Boy kissing back; she also heard things exploding again. But for some reason she didn't care she was happy now.

A couple of minutes latter they pulled away, Beast Boy smiling like a loon. "So…does this mean that you like, feel the same way or…" Said Beast Boy nervously.

"Are you asking if I love you?" Said Raven. "Yes, Beast Boy…I love you."

"See, I told Robin that you would never in a million years-you love me?" Said Beast Boy confused.

"Yes." Said Raven calmly.

Beast Boy let out a whooping sound and leapt up into the air.

Raven smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "Come on, we should get inside before the others start to spy on us." Said Raven.

They turned to go inside the room. "To late." Said Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch staring directly out the window and Cyborg had his face pressed against the glass. When he realized that they had seen him Cyborg jumped backwards and ran into the kitchen quickly.

Raven groaned. "Come on." She said pulling Beast Boy along inside with her.

Everyone was silent when the two stepped into the hotel room. Starfire was sitting beside Robin on the couch with some sort of pudding in a bowl and desperately trying to get Robin to eat it. Robin 'the victim' would flinch every so often when she would hold the bowl up to his face. But the one question they both wanted to know was: where was Cyborg?

They soon got their answer when a loud voice came from behind them. " Ravie and BB sitting on the balcony K-I-S-S-I-N-." Suddenly Cyborg became wrapped in a black light. Then with a swift motion of Raven's hand he was tossed down the hallway.

"Ummm…congratulations guys I-." Began Robin but just as he was about to finish his sentence Starfire stuffed some pudding into his mouth and smiled innocently at him. Then quickly she leapt off the couch and ran over to Beast Boy and Raven.

"Friends!" She yelled happily. "I an elated to see that you have begun the 'dating'." She said jumping up and down.

"Umm…thanks Star." Said Beast Boy blushing.

"Something wrong Robin?" Asked Raven watching Robin look for something to spit out the pudding in.

Starfire turned to Robin. "Robin do you like it?" She asked.

Robin nodded.

"But…you have not yet swallowed it." Said Starfire.

"Yeah Robin…swallow." Said Beast Boy.

Robin sent Beast Boy and Raven a glare and gulped the pudding down.

"Good yes?" Asked Starfire smiling.

Robin nodded again.

Starfire smiled brightly. "I am going to go to bed now." She said floating down the hallway into her room.

"Me too." Said Raven quietly.

"Night Rae!" Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked back at him and smiled. "Good night BB."

_Sense when does she call me that?_ Wondered Beast Boy to himself. He shrugged and walked over to the couch and flicked on the TV.

"Water!" Yelled Robin. He darted up from the couch and ran to the refrigerator gulping down a giant gallon of water.

Beast Boy broke out in laughter until Robin sent him a glare that made Raven look like a happy little girl. "So…" Said Robin. "Looks like everything worked out for you." He said.

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah."

Suddenly there was a small creaking sound from the hallway. Cyborg popped his head out of his room and looked around. "Is she gone?" He asked looking around fearfully.

Robin sighed and nodded.

"Good." Whispered Cyborg. "Man, that girl's crazy." Said Cyborg looking at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy laughed. "Yeah, but I love her."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I still think she's crazy." Suddenly his body became black again and her flew to the top of the ceiling. "HEY!" He screamed. "RAVEN! Get me down!" He complained.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Latter dude." He said walking back to his room.

"Cyborg." Said Robin. "Make sure your up by five sharp tomorrow morning, we can't be late for our flight." And with that he followed Beast Boy.

"Come on ya'll…let me down! RAVEN! BB! ROBIN! STARFIRE! ANYONE? HELLO!" Yelled Cyborg.

xxx

After waking up, packing, getting a visit from Jimmy, getting Cyborg off the ceiling, eating breakfast, pulling Jimmy off of Cyborg's leg, getting to the airport, and then getting to the **right **airport, the titans boarded the plane.

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven all sat somewhere in the front. And once again Cyborg was stuck in the back of the plane.

Cyborg looked at his four teammates. Things were going to be different now. More things in the tower would be blowing up because of Raven's attempts to show emotion. Starfire would be over giddy. Robin would be more protective of Starfire than he was before. And Beast Boy…maybe he'd be more mature now that he had a girlfriend.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the front of the plane. Cyborg abruptly looked up. "OPPS! My bad!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. _'Maybe not.'_ He thought. He sighed and looked out he window watching the tiny specks beneath the plane. Just than he heard a beeping sound. Cyborg looked down and pulled out his communicator.

"Yeah?" He said sighing.

"Hey Sparky! How was your trip?"

Cyborg looked down at the communicator and smiled. "Hey Bee." He said. "So how was everything while we were gone?" Asked Cyborg.

Bumblebee smiled. "Great, nothing too big happened. That freak Dr. Light got out of prison again but we did a good job of dealing with him." Bumblebee paused. "So…anything interesting happen on your trip?" She asked after a while.

Cyborg glanced up to the front of the plane and than back to Bumblebee. "Oh yeah." He said smiling.

"Details." Said Bumblebee.

"Let's see." Said Cyborg. "Well…Robin and Star FINIALLY got together."

"Took long enough." Said Bumblebee.

Cyborg chuckled. "Yeah. Oh and if you like that you'll love this. BB and Rae got together too."

There was a pause on the other line. "You mean they're dating…Each other?" asked Bumblebee.

Cyborg nodded. " Yeah there was this whole thing with Raven and her dad…don't ask it's way to long to explain right now."

"Wasn't going to." Said Bumblebee. "You know Sparky…do you realize that you're the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend?" she said after a while.

"…Yes." Said Cyborg a little unsure.

"Well." Said Bumblebee. "I was thinking… maybe I could fix that." She said smirking.

"Are you like…asking me out?" Asked Cyborg.

Bumblebee smiled. "Maybe." She answered.

"Umm…well…I…" Said Cyborg nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's your answer Sparky?" She said getting a little impatient.

"Of coarse!" he exclaimed. "Uhhh…I mean…sure."

Bumblebee smiled. "Cool, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven?"

"You'll pick me up? Girl you must be-."

"I was thinking we'd go to an all extravagant meat lovers buffet." She said smiling slyly at him.

"Tomorrow at seven…great!" Exclaimed Cyborg.

Bumblebee smiled. "See you tomorrow Sparky." She blew him a kiss and shut off her communicator.

Cyborg stared blankly for a moment and then began to smile like a maniac. Maybe now things would be different for him too.

END

So…that's it. It's over. So what did you think? Please tell me your opinion. Which means press the button and…REVIEW!

Gothicgoddess14


End file.
